


Canine Conundrum

by AXEe



Series: Hearts Within Our Paws [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Pining, Sleepless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sequel to "Canine Christmas"





	Canine Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadingIsEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/gifts).



> You wanted more? You got it! :=)

******

James groaned and threw his pillow over his head. How much longer was she going to do this?

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore

“Astra! Quiet!” he ordered

The howling stopped.

For all of half a minute.

Groaning, James threw off the covers and shuffled out into the living room, turning on the light revealed the same sad sight he’d been seeing for the past two days: Astra, firmly planted by the door, howling mournfully.

She looked up at him pitifully, whimpering and whining

“What is it, Astra?” he groaned, she was usually never like this, in fact she was frighteningly silent for most of the time. But for the last two days, she’d been howling almost non-stop. It had started practically the second Kara had left to go see her aunt, taking Alex with her, it was going to be a short, two day affair as she house sat her aunt’s cabin up in the mountains while said aunt went to care for an ailing friend (her aunt was apparently something of a recluse apparently), she’d taken Alex along largely because she didn’t like being in her aunt’s cabin by herself.

And from the second she’d left, Astra had been howling

“Hey buddy! Shut your dog up! Some of us are trying to sleep!!” one of his neighbors pounded on the ceiling angrily, earning a deep, booming bark from Astra, followed by more howling

“Oh…god!” James groaned, covering his ears

******

Astra had finally tired herself out sometime around six AM, but had refused to leave her place by the door, even growling at James when he tried to physically move her. Deciding not to push the issue, he’d left her there and had gotten some well deserved sleep.

Shuffling into the living room the next morning, he shook his head at the sight of Astra still curled up by the door. As he watched, her ears suddenly perked up, her tail twitched as she quickly bolted upright, staring intently at the door, tail swishing, whining as she pawed at the door.

There was a thump from the hall and then a key was being slid into the lock

“I’m back!” Kara called out.

Instantly Astra went nuts, barking and jumping for joy, practically flying off the walls

“Whoa! Whoa!” Kara laughed “I’m happy to see you too!”

“I…don’t think she’s excited about you” James realized

“What do you—whoa! Alex!”

The smaller dog rocketed inside, gleefully tackling Astra, sending the bigger dog into a sprawl. Whining and whimpering, the two dogs nuzzled each other, clearly having missed each other

“Was Alex howling the entire time you were gone?” James asked

“Yeah…actually she was,” Kara frowned, a hand on her hip “was Astra?” she asked

“Yep”

“Huh,” Kara shrugged “I guessed they missed each other”

“Guess so” James shrugged, shaking his head as the two dogs continued nuzzling each other…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
